Ascension
by Admirer of the Moon
Summary: Sequel to Tribulations. Eclipse now has gone ten years in peace only to have the war between Good and Evil spill off rekindling the previous spark for revenge. She searches for a way to stop the fighting while hoping for Enjiru's head to roll while said Umbreon remains unaware and conflicted by following events. Rated M for violence, cursing, and unorthodox stuff in pokemon fics.
1. Prologue

**A/N: How interesting to find myself actually adding a chapter of this sequel of my original story _Tribulations_. It really is a pain in the ass to make.**

**Eli: Don't think my life is a pain-in-the-ass! Screw you!**

**Me: Sorry, sorry. Let me just say that I'm adding another element to the story. I'll have to say that is the main point of this story being a pain-in-the-ass.**

**Jiru: Hello! Who is this Vaporeon?**

**Eli: You shall die!**

**Me: No... (holding Eli back while she trying to attack the Umbreon while staring out into space). I'm afraid that will have to wait.**

**Eli: Fine... Read and then I'll kill this bastard.**

* * *

Prologue: Revisions

"It is obvious that my life was no walk in the park. As you can see, I had been in quite a few life-or-death situations, and worst of all, someone had betrayed me that I thought I could trust unconditionally. But in a sick sense, I don't actually regret that part of my life. It was just there, and I lived through it." The blue, aquatic feline named Eclipse explained to the hulking giant that loomed over her and the coming black and blue figure.

"Well, I know there were some… _interesting_ speculations on your part as to why I acted the way I did." Enjiru, the Moon fox, tried to explain himself, and to his statement, Eclipse just gave him an annoyed look. "Well, it was not my fault. You know that."

"Yea~no." Eclipse sighed out as she shook her head in resignation. "Well, there is no point to arguing about it now. I guess we'll just start explaining the story together. That way, we can fill in any holes."

* * *

**Well, people, that is the prologue. It is supposed to be a continuation of the first prologue. I was surprised to see that this story was tougher to do than I originally thought. For one thing, Eclipse and Enjiru are difficult characters that aren't supposed to be utterly insane. Please review on the prologue, and yes, I am now going to be narrating it from both Eclipse and Enjiru's point of views. I hope you have fun seeing the somewhat-psycho Vaporeon and eccentric (to put it nicely) Umbreon. This may seem like a completely separate story, but that is merely because my own insanity wants to mash everything into one stroy, so enjoy future chapter. Hope you have a nice day.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Massacre

**Well, here is chapter one. I really have no idea what to name the chapter, so I just left it to a guess. I mean after all for Eli, when is there ever a nice time with me actually writing it. Please be aware that this would be one of the last near-death experiences that Eclipse would experience.**

**Eli: You actually care about me. :'D. Well screw you! A little too fuckin' late.**

**Me: Actually, you're just very powerful, now. Anyway, I've had trouble writing now a days so this may be worse than the previous work, please enjoy though.**

**Eli: Wait, damnit! Don't leave me here!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Massacre

Well, I will start with a general overview of what occurred previously. My father was abusive, so when my mother and I found a possible way to escape him, we took it. Father found us and killed Mom and nearly killed me. I lived with the family that saved me from my father's tyranny for about six months. Right on my birthday, four pokemon attacked, and everyone, except for me, was killed. Among that ground of killers was an Eevee with strange crescent wings. After my near death experience, I met another Eevee with blue eyes named Enjiru.

From that point we traveled to a city called the City of Lights where I met the motherly Sherrie, a Luxray. We saw the New Year Festival, and I started to feel like Jiru, Enjiru's nickname, was my best friend and could never be replaced. Upon the ending of the New Year Festival, I was attacked and fainted. I woke up to find the city as a bloody hell. I ended up fighting an Arcanine by the name of Shein. I unlocked some power that was later described as a Divine Servant's power. Divine Servants were the tools of Arceus to 'protect' the 'innocent' of the world. Mine was of Suicune, the Legendary Water Dog Pokemon. Well, the same winged Eevee that killed my adoptive family saved my life that day.

A little bit later, Jiru ended up forcing us apart. I was heartbroken and sunk into a small depression. I met Blaze, a caring Charizard, after a month or two in the wilderness of the Mountains of the Shamans. I faked a suicide attempt and lived solitarily for a month, again. Afterwards, I lived as 'The Mist' and practiced my Divine Servant powers extensively. After something like five or six months, Jiru came around to recruit 'The Mist—this is where I actually learned he was a part of it—for the Sacred Plates organization, the same one that ordered the death of Mali, Storm, Reno, and Sid, my adoptive family. We made up with each other and fell in love with each other, but a trio of evil pokemon attacked: a Garchomp by the name of Scar and his cronies, a Shiftry and a Machoke. I was forced to fight, again. The winged Eevee came to my help surprisingly. We fought the trio with another insignificant character that came with the Eevee. We won, but I fell unconscious. There I dreamed of Jiru, and through the dream, I learned that Jiru, the pokemon I loved, was the same winged Eevee that hurt me previously. I became apprehensive and very cautious of Jiru's actions, but after another strange near-death experience during a lunar eclipse, I started accepting the truth.

We came to the desert where heat incapacitated Jiru for a time. I took him to a lonely rest stop on the desert path where an angry Sandslash named Sarus lived alone. The stop was supposed to have water, but its vein had run dry a long time ago. Using my Suicune powers, I was able to open a new one. The water helped Jiru recuperate. I soon learned of Sidion, a cruel Floatzel, who had tortured Sarus in his past. After a little roundabout persuading, I was able to fight Sidion who was a Suicune Divine Servant as well. I was better than him with the powers because I noticed that I could control Water while he could not. It was an interesting discovery. In Sidion's desperation to win, he called upon Suicune to fight his battle. Sidion was using Suicune's daughter as leverage against him, and through some questioning, I realized that this Aqua that was Suicune's child and the Aqua that was my mother were one in the same. I discovered one last family member.

After a little hiding from some Sacred Plates' workers, I greeted another Eevee that was out for Jiru's heart. Her name was Liza. I felt hostile towards her, and her suddenly appearing the rain and controlling the clouds above on our way to Dolina, the city of canyons, did not help. However, Jiru reaffirmed his feelings for me on the walk there. When we arrived at Dolina, Liza left. Jiru and I finally got to be alone to see the city, and I thought it was amazing. After some sightseeing, we found a little hotel. Unfortunately, one of the pokemon that was in the trio that attacked when I was 'The Mist' was there. it was the proud Garchomp, Scar. He attacked, and I was almost fatally wounded. Had Jiru not evolved into an Umbreon, I probably would have died.

I recovered, but soon the pokemon of the city were scared of us. They grew hostile, mainly towards me since I portrayed my powers more openly when Scar first attacked. Jiru flew us away from the place and to the ocean further east. We met a fun trio there. One was another Eevee by the name of Derisio and his friends Perez, a carefree Pidgeotto, and Gina, a high-and-mighty Larvitar. We had fun in that time, and I got to experience my first time in heat. It was surprising, but I fought the urge to mate with Jiru through certain means. Suddenly, Jiru had to leave for a week to talk with the superiors of the Sacred Plates to debate what further action they shall take in terms of my existence. After that week, I met up with Jiru back at the canyons of Dolina only to be betrayed for a second time and cast into the deepest canyon. I magically survived.

Now, I festered that rage and betrayal to seek revenge on that son-of-a-bitch. It has been ten years, and it seemed that magic, an interesting force coming from the ambient forces at work in Arceus' Universe. Some said that it was the gift given to pokemon on Arceus' behalf, but I said that they were sick in the head. I had power over water, fire, dark, and ice magic, and I was a demon. Screw Arceus. I would show him not to fuck with my life.

The canyon fall actually led me to a secret Demon's outpost that had several spell books and other material that I used readily. I found their point of entry and exit about seven years ago. After they lost their use, I quickly burned their entire encampment and sent them fleeing for Darkrai. The feeling was so amazing. The power to make those evil and undeserving pokemon run for their live, feel that fear that they forced down my throat, and torture them for ruining my chances of having a normal life. Oh, revenge was so very sweet. I went out of that smoking cave happy and pleased with my actions.

However, it was difficult to adjust to the sunlight. It took me almost a week or two to fully get used to the sun again. The time in the darkness seemed to have made my fur a paler and purer shade of light blue. It could have been argued that it was purer than the sky. I kept my eye color hidden using semi-permanent Ice that focused on light manipulation through lenses. I could focus on the water that existed on my eye and solidify it over the irises. The lenses would float on the surface of my eyes and be fairly wet on the back to avoid irritation. I faked my eye color as blue just for the sake of continuity, but it was a dark blue, darker than a stormy sea.

I was a Vaporeon to begin, and I would say that my current location was quaint. It turned out that there was a small village, which was situated a couple kilometers away from the cave. Surprisingly, I could see a volcano that smoked often but rarely blew. The ash from the volcano actually blew south, and the village was situated west of the volcano. I believed the smoking mountain was called Heatran's Domain or Home or something like that. For a shorter name, the inhabitants so cleverly called it Smokey.

My rage slowly subsided in those next seven years, as the inhabitants were ever so sympathetic. The pokemon had gray outlines, but they could not have been more perfect. In spite of my better judgment, I found friends in the village while an occasional bachelor tried to come for my paw or more likely my body. I could tell what they were thinking before a single word came out. Some pokemon thought I was psychic, but after some young ones trying to get me to read their minds, they decided that I was just a good judge of character. I was very good. I soon realized that those monochromatic outlines that I thought were about how good the pokemon was were actually a sign of which side the pokemon was a part.

Today was my birthday, December ninth. I was now twenty-five, and the pokemon were going about their normal days. I told no one anything like a birthday or my parents in general. When I first arrived, I did tell them about that bastard Enjiru in a very generic way and how he played with my heart. However, I avoided names as usual. In fact, my name now was Aqua after my mother. It would only lead to the Sacred Plates finding out that I was alive. Then again, I would just kill each and every one of them, if they tried and definitely if they went after anyone of my friends.

"Hey, Aqua, did you hear?" I turned to see one of my new friends. She was a little bit younger than I, and a Tangrowth. They are typically described as large clumps of vines that form with two big eyes that lacked irises. They also have strange red gloves and 'shoes.' Her name was Lilly. Currently, she was wearing some type of enveloping cloth that was probably like a large scarf for her larger mass compared to the tinier one I was wearing. Anyway, in response to her inquiry, I simply shook my head. "Well, it seems that there has been a lot of pokemon patrolling the border of our little village. Everyone is thinking that Darkrai's forces and The Sacred Plates will soon clash here. I'm probably going to be leaving soon as to not get in the middle of it. Dear Arceus, this is exasperating."

Let me explain what had happened over the past ten years. First, when I was supposedly confirmed as dead, it was spread all across the continent that they were 'safe' from Darkrai's invasion as their 'commander' was 'dead.' Obviously, that has been proven false. Darkrai quickly struck the Sacred Plates' forces from two fronts. They attacked from the West and South. Currently, it was a fifty-fifty split between the two powers. There were sixteen major cities that littered our continent. The West flank was not as effective as the South, and no one knows why. Some speculate that it was simply that the one city that Darkrai conquered was all that he desired. Others say that the allocation of the Sacred Plates' resources was too situated to the West. I did not care. My one focus was where I was now. However, it seemed that that was too in jeopardy, now.

Where was I? I was in a little village, called Azeimoc, in the mountains that was actually near Fuoco. Fuoco was a major city that was placed at the base of the nearby volcano. Darkrai's forces controlled it, and as tough as it was to say, I believe that this village was under its oppression without even realizing it because of that cave and the camp I destroyed. Some pokemon agreed with me as it was called mini-Fuoco at times. However, despite those implications to some, it was very peaceful here. Actually, I had more peace here than I did during most of my life.

I heard a sudden bang and crackle and felt a sudden burst of heat, so I turned around to see some children around an obviously older pokemon in his teen years with a smirk on his face and flames above his head. I shifted my accompanying bag—it was a basic pack with a single strap—with a sigh. He had a circle at the tip of his tail that glowed with a slight red-orange radiance. The intricate patterns within the circle displayed three flames placed as an inscribed triangle within the circle with an equivalent design of an explosion as a middle circle. It would be similar to how a two-year old would draw the sun with it halo. Let me explain further what this was. The teen was a Poison-type, an Ekans to be precise. You might have been asking why this snake pokemon could perform this feat.

The answer was magic. Please understand that magic had existed for a long time, but with the rise in violence due to the war, magic in general had become more widely used. Any pokemon in essence could use magic, but it took a strong individual to control it. The magic ranged from elemental types like the one that the Ekans was using right now. It was a Fire magic type. There was healing magic as well. Despite what most would think as a holy magic, anyone can actually use it no matter the moral compass. For example, I saw many Darkrai pokemon in that camp beneath Smokey used that same magic for minor bruises and once for a serious injury. There was also some miscellaneous magic. Some was for travel, others for levitation, etc. As long as you know the incantation circle, it would work.

The Ekans saw me and smiled smugly as he scoffed and challenged me. "Hey Aqua! How about that? I bet you can't do better." Did I forget that my affinity for certain elements allowed me to use that same elements magic with great ease? However, I also seem to be able to do minor spells of the other elements, but it takes a little more energy and preparation.

"Oh, Snare." Lilly complained a bit as she looked back to me. "Do you really want to take that challenge?" I could tell that she did not want to draw attention to us. Lilly, despite her size, was not one for excessive or unwanted attention.

I sighed and looked at Snare with a chuckle that soon crept to my lips. "Actually, I would prefer to get to work without having to be challenged by you every two seconds."

Snare just glared at me, which I answered with another chuckle. I waved goodbye to the kid while Lilly followed behind me. "You know that he will get himself into trouble if _they_ do clash here?" I grimaced at the concept.

"How many pokemon have left?" I asked as we started to pass the empty houses. Children were looking around trying to find their old playmates. I bet that the parents were still confused as to what action they should take. "It seemed like there was too sudden a decrease in pokemon."

Lilly sighed and shook her head. "About three-fourths have left." In a town of about a few hundred, you could now imagine how deserted it seemed. "And I plan to leave tomorrow."

I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up at my friend. "Where are you going?" I knew it was the most sensible thing to do, but I had hoped that I could weather through it with a friend. However, why should I weather through it?

"Well, I plan to go to Fuoco. What about you?" Dead center! Perfectly done Lilly, you asked the same question that I was having trouble answering. I stopped thinking and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't want to leave." I looked back up and turned to the children that were still looking at Snare in awe. "Despite being the pain-in-the-ass that Snare is, someone has to stay behind and protect kids like him. I need to help as much as I can."

Lilly's eyes gleamed with that preemptory shine as though she knew my answer before I did. She probably did. I was incredibly predictable. "I would expect nothing less, Aqua. Just don't die on us. Please, stay safe."

I saw that little hut at which I worked as the owner's assistant. It was a simple store of simple goods such as common TM's, food products, and other essentials. An elderly Kangaskhan owned it, and I helped with anything that I could in order to make her life and business run smoothly. She had a significant increase in sales the first few months that I worked there, but now, it was back down to its normal customer level. I entered to see her there at the cash register slightly dozing off. It was early, so no one was truly there to buy something.

I walked up to her, shook her awake, and sent her to bed. I went through my usual routine with cleaning the floors with my very useful Water 'magic'—I used my powers to manipulate Water, which seemed to be something separate from actual magic considering I did not need an incantation circle. However, I faked one in order to make it seem like magic. I monned the cash register for the majority of the time.

Closing time came in the blink of an eye. I closed up shop and went to check up on Miss Kangaskhan—her name was never said. Some say that she was so old that her name was lost and forgotten, especially by her as she became painfully senile. I entered her little back room that was past the storage room and served as her home. It was large enough to room all the essentials, but it would get crowded easily.

She was asleep on her bed. I smiled as I went to the single lamp that lit the painfully lonely enclosure to blow it out, but suddenly, she spoke, "Stop." Her voice was hoarse from age but soft in tone. Nonetheless, it made me jump. "I need to speak with you."

I nodded a little surprised that Kangaskhan knew it was me at the door without even turning around. She rose to a sitting position on her bed and turned to look at me with deep-set, wrinkled eyes. Her aura was surprisingly heavy on my heart. It was sad, worried, and troubled. It was as though she was to say something ominous, and I knew it was coming.

She took a deep-breath and eyed me, scrutinized me. I looked into her ponderous aura with a little fear when it slowly became more worried than anything else. "Aqua, please realize what you will do before you do it? I empathize greatly, but one's actions do not deserve such repercussions. Please, realize that we have all lost our Way only because we believe there to be only one course of action. Please listen before you act because sometimes things are not as they seem.

"I will die tomorrow. I have heard the rumors, and I know that you will stay. Please, when it happens, don't lose focus on what is truly important to protect." I stared at her a little surprised that she predicted that she was going to die or my choice for the upcoming battle. "I appreciate everything you have done for me. I only wish I could have given you a more anticipatory warning. Take all the money in the cash register and use it for your Way."

I was speechless through everything, and before I would say anything, Kangaskhan pushed me out of her door and locked it behind her. I was stuck there for a little while till I saw a note was slid under the door. I grabbed it in my teeth and went back to my bag near the counter. I heard the ding that came with the cash machine as I opened the bottom. It was unnerving to actually act upon her command, which made me hesitate in actually grabbing the poke. I felt like I was stealing it from her even though she told me to take it all. Still, she had always been wise even without her ability to remember certain things. My conscious got the better of me though, so I took only about thirty percent of the money that was in there. I could not leave her with none, but I had to do at least part of what I was told.

I stuffed the money into my bag and immediately left the store. I walked home with a dreadful weight in my stomach. It was so ominous that I could not fight the desire to stay up all night. I returned home shortly and threw the bag into a corner. I ran out and looked at all the pokemon going to their separate homes. My gut was twisting more and more as images of the City of Lights slowly flooded back into my mind. Suddenly, I saw Snare as Milo from back in the Mountains of the Shamans. Dear Arceus, I started to feel sick, angry, and frightened. They would all die, and I could not protect them.

I found Lilly walking home very quickly. Hysterically, I ran to her with heavy breath. She looked scared when she saw me, so I was only guessing that I looked deranged. "Lilly, please, you need to leave now."

"Wait, why?" She asked while becoming a little calmer as she got used to the fear that I was expressing. However, I could not accept the situation as one about which to be calm. "I'll leave tomorrow. It is not like they'll attack overnight. I'm sure we still have a couple days."

I tried to calm myself down a little bit more despite my own desire to panic as I looked from random pokemon to random pokemon. "Look, I just have this feeling that tomorrow will be too late. You know that pit feeling I tell you about when something bad is about to happen." She nodded a bit more assertively after I told her this. As little validity a hunch has, Lilly had this tendency to believe that such things were usually right. "And I am getting a very strong one right now."

Lilly soon copied my terrified expression to a much lesser degree, but she understood my actions, now. She entered her house to grab a few things while I got my things. However, before I even knew what was happening, I heard an explosion and someone screaming. I turned horrified to see troupers coming in one right after another blasting away at the village in random directions. Their aura was collectively whiter than a normal pokemon's. I cringed and ran up to the front to slow them down or at least distract them. I found these warriors strange, though. They actually wore metallic gauntlets that held this symbol on the center of it. It was that of a partially opened eye surrounded by seventeen points with basic symbols of the different elements. A part of me wondered if it was as strong as the armor I would make from my Ice.

One saw me coming and fired a very simple Mud-Slap attack to blind and damage me. The spear of loose sand shot from the ground towards me, but I only needed to side-step the attack to avoid it. "Wait, please, stop attacking. We haven't done anything." I pleaded as the pokemon fired the next attack with a little more precision, but again, I only needed to take a quick step to the left.

"Well, orders are orders, and we might as well have fun doing it, isn't that right boys?" The pokemon yelled to his comrades in back. I was horrified, but it was a weak feeling. I have already seen pokemon like them. Soon, it was quickly replaced by anger.

He readied another attack, but I was fed up with him. Consequentially, he received a Water Gun to the face. I ran with a grimace firmly planted on my face. While running, I kept yelling to everyone, "Run! Everyone run! The armies are coming!"

I saw Snare slithering his way home with a glazed look. He must have been tired because of his previous display of magic. I was a little annoyed, but I grabbed him by his tail and dragged him until I felt it was relatively safe. He looked a little surprised by my action, but a quick yawn silenced any objections. I just gave him a quick command to stay before running back into the fray.

I was passing several pokemon while running back. Most were children with one or both of their parents while the rest were taking up the frontline to prevent any further attack. I saw Lilly holding a couple of injured pokemon in her vine-like arms. They looked horribly wounded, and when our eyes met, I knew what she wanted. I also wanted it when I saw that blood flowing. No matter how many times one may see it, a pokemon should never be able to get used to the sight of blood… but I was uncomfortably resistant. She ran right next to me while I saw some pokemon use some moves like Protect and Detect to keep us safe while one in particular slammed his fist into the ground to create a wall of Rock to protect us. I actually did not know some of these pokemon had such a prowess in magic to do that. However, I needed to re-orientate myself.

Lilly laid the injured down on the ground in front of me, and I began to trace a large enough circle around the more severely wounded. With the circle in place, I put my paws up and relaxed to the reservoirs of energy that would normally be used for regular attacks. Magic worked because of the earthily connection that pokemon already have to the elements of the world like mine with Water. However, the energy that was used for regular elemental attacks like a Water Gun or manipulation of outside material like a Razor Leaf was very basic at first. We specify it unknowingly when we use our regular attacks; however, magic would be a separate employment of that same substance as it would take that starting material and segregate it into a ball of pure energy that instead was amplified and focused through the incantation circle. This actually would come up to the drawback of using magic. Magic would get the energy, which was replaceable, but it does not know when to stop. A pokemon may not have enough energy to perform the spell, and unfortunately, it would have adverse effects on the pokemon's body as a result. The worse the energy debt would be, the worse the body would be hurt. Regular attacks had the innate ability to know when that energy level was too low.

I had just grabbed that necessary energy from my reservoir, which they said was unnaturally high, and commenced to envelope the pokemon in a multicolored cylinder. To tell the truth, it was not actually all that high. I could perform some healing magic at best, but most other elements were harder. I could mostly to Water, Ice, Fire, and Dark magic because of my natural manipulation of those elements without an Incantation Circle. The bases were the incantation circles where the natural cross for aid was in the middle, while there was a seventeen-sided shape that had an unknown symbol at each corner in the middle. Slowly, the bloody injuries that the pokemon obtained were healed, and consciousness soon followed almost like a Recover move on someone else.

I was done within a few seconds, and I let the spell end with a sigh at the expenditure. The two looked back and forth for a time, and then, at me and smiled gratefully. I returned it despite the initial fatigue. A sudden grunt from the pokemon that held up the barriers pulled me back into the current situation. I yelled for the pokemon to go. I turned back to the pokemon and motioned for them to part so that I could start my defense. Lilly stood beside me, but the barrier pokemon quickly grabbed her and ran for it. They were smart, and I was glad that they took her away despite her protesting. Now, I could unleash my rage on these bastards for disrupting another peaceful portion of my life—or at least as much of it as possible before their reinforcements arrived. Then, I got a good look at the numbers. I probably should not have done it now.

I was staring back at the army while the pokemon I spoke to before held a look of discomfort and apprehension. "Well, I did not know someone here knew the Curaga Healing Spell. Who in Arceus' name are you?"

"It doesn't matter." I told him as I bunkered down into a defensive position. I glared at him menacingly. "Please, leave and fight somewhere else."

The pokemon scoffed at my answered, but later sighed and motioned his attack force to spread out into a half circle in front of me. "Well, I can't disobey someone who could kill me, and furthermore, you should be happy we are here. We are here to liberate you from Darkrai's forces."

His logic was appalling, and what hurt me even more was that he was using it as justification for killing. "Bullshit, I know you just want to see blood." I growled out to the bastard. My anger was starting to flare up, but each time I looked at the numerous pokemon here who needed to run away, I reminded myself of what I had to do… no matter how much his blood would have been nice to see... or maybe his head rolling on the ground. "We were perfectly happy here. We were at peace for Arceus' sake."

"That is Darkrai talking. There is no such thing as peace unless it is under Arceus' protection." The pokemon barked back with a chant of affirmation from the crowd. "Now, repent for your lies, Vaporeon."

"Run!" I yelled to the pokemon behind me. They followed instructions while the soldiers all charged up their individual attack, but that charge-time provided me enough of a delay to form a shield out of Ice using my natural manipulation ability. With the available Ice and being out of sight, I used some of it to make myself invisible like I did so many years ago. Quickly darting out of my shield before letting it crumble under their pressure, I ran away from the platoon. I may have been angry, but that did not mean that I was stupid. A squad against me would be too much, and the other pokemon came first. I was supposed to be a protector, not a crazed attacker like those brutes despite my thoughts. It was normal, at least for me.

I ran as fast as I could till I found someone. I lifted my ice-cloak and helped the pokemon to the edge. I helped anyone that I could find. I stopped at the edge of town and started searching for Snare. He was not there! This was bad, oh so very bad. He could be stuck some… Damnit! Knowing him, he would have gone back in and tried to fight those barbarians himself. Snare would get himself killed! Worry traveled through my entire system and set everything on high alert. My senses heightened; my nose caught every scent; my ears started to pound and hear the burning and screaming from the town; my fur bristled at the feeling of fear. I jumped to my paws and ran.

Still, I ran back into Azeimoc only to hear a yell. It was Snare! I panicked even more and ran as fast as I could to where I heard the child's scream, but alas, I was too late. The unit had dispersed, but some still got to Snare first. He was in one's claws with blood dripping down his body. The pokemon saw me and threw Snare to the ground. I pounced to Snare's side, but all I could see was lifeless fear in the teen's eyes. It was Milo all over again. I so deeply wanted to cry for the poor child's untimely death. These pokemon were too cruel if they really were willing to harm an innocent. Damn them to burn!

I looked to the group of five as four glared at me. The fifth was slowly backing away. I would not let any of these bastards escape. They harmed my friends, destroyed their peace, and brought a lifetime of suffering. I would destroy them! I want their blood! I summoned a large quantity of Water magic as the corresponding incantation circle surrounded me with it bright blue glow. I smashed my wave into those pokemon with amazing furiosity and accompanied it with my own ability to manipulate Water. I sent them tumbling through whirlpools and clash and slash each other and bleed. Let them suffer! The pokemon that did not glare at me was the only one to avoid it. I grew angrier as I let my attack drop to hear four resounding thuds. The others were left there groaning in pain while I glared at the pokemon, but that was not enough. They must pay with their lives. They were wet… easy. Four spikes rose from ground spearing them all. The pure ice was stained red with such a satisfying screams of their demise, and now, only one remained. He stepped back up to a wall while I imagined all the ways that he could suffer.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered out as he huddled against the wall. He was trembling like a leaf against a gale. He deserved this! He attacked and killed another pokemon. I hated him! I hated them all! I will kill them, just like they killed Mali, Milo, Snare, and more.

I cocked my head to the side and looked his aura over. It was green with terror coated with sadness. "You're sorry?" I questioned it as a snarl came upon my muzzle. He was just scared, sure, but there was plenty to fear. After all, revenge was a very lethal thing at times especially when you deserved it. "What will that do? Snare is still dead. What makes you different from them? What did you do to stop them?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but in the end, he could not force any utterance of a defense. "That's what I thought." I still felt moisture in the air and my mind was too focused on the pokemon that I just formed it into a dagger over my paw, poised to strike and kill over his head. "Now, I'm going to treat you like every other creature like you. The demons, servants… I'll kill you all!"

I pulled my paw back and struck. "Stop!" My blade obeyed only millimeters from the pokemon's forehead. I turned to see Lilly terrified at me. "Aqua, what are you doing?"

"I'm avenging Snare. I'm going to kill every single one of these bastards." I growled out and glared back at the pokemon, but my paw was starting to shake? Why? I needed to kill him. If I did not do something, more pokemon would die.

Lilly must have seen Snare's body because she gasped, and then, the bodies—the greatly bloody bodies. However, an ensuing silence choked the air. I was starting to suffocate in it while the seconds dragged on. My paw was still disobeying my order to kill the monster in front of me with those big murderous eyes that were laced in beautiful fearful tears. But still, why was my paw shaking? He deserved to die!

"But are you willing to do the same as them?" Lilly questioned me while my paw stopped shaking. "Are you willing to become another pokemon like them?"

"But this isn't the mindless killing they are doing." I retorted back as I went away from the scared pokemon and went right into Lilly's face. "I will never stoop down to their level."

Lilly changed from a scared aura to a piteous one. "But Aqua, isn't murder still murder no matter the reason?" I yelled out several 'no's in anger. "What happened to the Aqua that would fight with kindness in her heart? What happened to the Vaporeon that would dissolve conflicts with a smile? What happened to the Aqua that I knew because I seem to have lost her. She would never destroy the life of another when she knew the pain that has on the innocent."

I looked down at my paw a little afraid to see it. What scared me the most was that I could imagine it covered in blood, and then, I saw Snare's killer with the same bloody paw. I let the ice dissipate as I hung my head low in shame. I had essentially became a little like Enjiru, right? I became a killer. I was an idiot. I let my anger get the better of me. Maybe, I had changed too much.

"Thank you, Lilly." I turned back to the pokemon, but he was long gone. I gasped and quickly looked around to try and find him but to no avail. "I wonder where he went. Anyway, we need to leave, now." The loss of my anger also meant that the previous use of energy caught up with me. I could probably only take on a couple more of these guys before having to retreat because of exhaustion.

Lilly nodded, but the sudden cracks of shingles made both of us gaze up to the encompassing pokemon. I was surprised and worried, as the majority of the platoons seemed to surround us in mere moments. How did they sneak up on us? I cringed at the sight and bunkered down into a defensive position with my back to Lilly, breathing a little heavy. I was starting to panic a bit as well. With this many pokemon, it was unlikely that I could protect Lilly for very long. I bit my lip and scanned the crowd quickly. The closest member to the forest looked kind of weak. He was also a Grass-type pokemon, so my control over Fire should be effective. Maybe, we could escape. They probably chose him for the sake of a type advantage.

I had to do this quickly and efficiently. I delved back down into my reservoirs of energy and took a very large chunk. It would have to work for Lilly to be able to get out alive. I was a little anxious of the result of this expenditure, but it was necessary. A large red incantation circle surrounded the general area of the unfortunate Grass pokemon and ignited the area in a large column of flames. I scorched the pokemon and any nearby enough so that he was unlikely to return to battle soon… heh, maybe never. With that chance and the surprised gasps I heard from the crowd, I took Lilly and ran for it.

I feared for Lilly's safety while jumping over the seared pokemon, but what scared me the most was the fact that the Grass pokemon was emitting a triumphant aura when we passed him. I felt a tasted a bit of blood starting to accumulate in my mouth and a warm liquid coming down my eyes. Damn, I spent a little too much. We ran while that looming aura kept stabbing at my confidence along with my current state. It was probably only a few minutes when a group of ten pokemon surrounded us. Lilly jumped back, and I turned my back to her. I felt anger well up in my stomach, again as I growled to the ten pokemon. They each charged up their individual attack and sent it at us. I acted quickly and summoned my Ice shield.

I heard Lilly gasp while I held the barrier. I could only assume that she noticed I did it without an incantation circle, but that detail could wait till later. I felt my rage start to rise, and with it, my strength. I screamed out in fury as I pushed the shield out toward my enemies. I would defeat them no matter what to protect my friends. I was better than those monsters, and I would prove it by fighting to defend everyone and everything from their self-righteous egos. I pushed the Ice back and sent them all flying, but at a significant cost.

I felt my breathing become dangerously ragged, and my sight started to blur a little. I definitely used too much energy in that assualt. I looked to see Lilly a little shocked, but she smiled and started to run back. I smiled to her back. She still trusted me, and that was all that I desired. I was glad to call her my friend.

"Hehe, don't turn your back to the enemy!" I looked at one of the ten pokemon that surrounded us as she recovered a little too quick and charged a small poisonous projectile. "Now, die!"

Strangely, she did not aim at me. I looked at the trajectory only to have fear encompass my body. I ignored the weakness that I felt, but my eyesight was still a little blurry. I could not aim correctly, but I could give it a bigger target. I put myself in front of Lilly and summoned a weak Ice shield. I needed to stay strong, and I stupidly tried to strengthen my own barrier by putting my own weight against it. However, it worked poorly. I was surprised to find the poison projectile give a loud hiss as it quickly penetrated my Ice. Surprise was the only emotion I felt at that time before the glob shot out of my Ice and right into my upper abdomen.

I gasped in pain as my Ice fell. I gave a resounding thud as the pain seared through my entire body. The globule had entered my body, and now, the poison was burning its way through my system. It felt like a thousand needles replaced every drop of blood that I had. I could feel it ripping apart my body, and thus, I writhed in place as I continued to scream in my intense pain. I saw Lilly came up to me, and as thanks for staying by my side, I screamed in her face in pain. In hindsight, I actually would not blame her for the actions that followed. She picked me up and ran while I struggled in her grasp and started to rip at my own fur.

I was in so much pain that I wanted the poison out by any means. I pulled out my hair and cut my own skin to make my poisonous blood drip out. It felt like an eternity of torture till suddenly the pain started to subside. I felt a little peace seem to overlap the pain. I welcomed the refreshing feeling, but my body also seemed to numb. Lilly placed me by a tree while she started tearing up. She was always a nice friend. I smiled, or at least tried to smile, at her as the peace started to overflow now.

I collapsed onto the ground while my eyes looked up to the moon overhead. I could see it through the leafless branches. Interestingly enough, the moon was starting to darken. Funny, there would be another lunar eclipse for this Eclipse. Maybe, Enjiru would finally get his ass kicked with this new cycle. I heard muffled screaming as my eyes closed for that peaceful darkness.

It felt like I was sinking through some viscous liquid. It cradled me in its overwhelmingly soft embrace, but it soon grew cold on my back as I felt myself falling yet standing at the same time. It was confusing, but the cold slowly crept up my back. Then, my head felt the cold that sent my eyes open only to see myself rising from dark earth as it rippled away from my paws. My paws came up from the gray earth as a finally ripple magnified underneath me and then dispersed in all direction in a perfect circle.

I felt a little wobbly on my legs, but I kept myself up despite the weakness. The situation was dreadfully confusing, but another part of me kept telling me that I was home. The place was interesting landscape. I was in the center of what looked to be a motley of environments thrown together right next to each other. Each focused on an element. In fact, I saw a field of flowers and grass with scatter trees that probably signified Grass while another on the other side of the circle was a deep forest filled with webs and echoes of buzzing. I assumed that it was Bug. I looked right behind me only to laugh a bit when I saw Dark with its infinite shadows, overcast, and many black stones right next to Psychic with its looming bright dome and wisps of multicolored energy among a twisted landscape.

I looked at each with a fascination and fear of each scene. Each one seemed to want to explode, but none did. It was not till I felt a sudden rush of energy that the explosion occurred. Another ripple was sent flying from my body into the ground and reverberating to each elemental spot of land. I tried to stay standing, but the shaking was too fierce. I was scared as I fell to the ground, but I could neither scream nor any other utterance as pillars of the same grey stone that was underneath me shot up from each element. Awe was the only emotion that came forward as they reached the sky, and then, stopped. The ground stopped shaking as all the pillars stopped growing.

I took a few steady breaths as I turned round and round to look at each pillar. They were as plain as the earth upon which I walked, but they also held some majesty in such simplicity. I heard more shifting of earth, which made me fear more, so I bunkered back down. However, the earth did not shake, but rather, smaller pillars came up around me arranged in a circle with one smaller pillar perfectly aligned with one of the taller pillar. Also, interestingly enough, four of those small pillars held floating gems that held some color to them. One was as black as night, and it pointed towards Dark. Another was a fierce red and positioned at Fire. A third was almost pure white, but it held some blue. Ice was in its path. Finally, the fourth was a pure, deep blue to match its partner, Water.

The crystals were beautiful and mesmerizing, but at the same time, they confused me greatly. Out of curiosity, I strayed towards the Water jewel only to have the pillar glow a bit and a barrier block my ability to touch it. I grumbled a bit, but I decided to try another one. Unfortunately, all the gems were the same. I could not touch them. I became very irritated, but something came to mind before I wanted to rant.

'Find the key to unlock your inheritance.' This statement only increased my annoyance, but I could not ponder the meaning further as a sudden sinking feeling came over me. My head felt light and everything started to blur. I lost feeling everywhere. I lost control of my muscles and dropped, but then, I only found myself falling, again. Lost in meaningless thoughts, I felt an overwhelming desire to look for those keys. However, I could not and did not know where to find them.

I gave a sudden intake of some air and soil as my eyes flew open. I was covered in dirt and a fair amount of it. I felt claustrophobic and panicked a little with the earth surrounding me. I felt water nearby, so I made a thick veil of it around me body that kept me safe from the mud. I calmed a little and used the water to wash away a hole for me to pass. Lilly must have thought that I was dead. I guessed that I forgot to tell Lilly my incredible ability to live through such fatal events that it was almost clichéd. I resurfaced and let my water drop to gasp in some fresh crisp air.

I smiled momentarily, but the booms and shouts of pokemon ruined my peace. I looked out to Azeimoc. The Sacred Plates and the Demons have clashed in that poor little town. I felt an overwhelming pity for the town and all its inhabitants. Everything was burning. I bet Kangaskhan was right. She probably was already dead. After what I saw from last night, she would be so senile that either side would kill her in a second just because they thought she was annoying.

I bit my lip in disgust and resisted the urge to yell out. Everyone out there probably thought that I was dead as Eclipse and Aqua. Oh well, I guessed that I would have to start all over. However, I was not going to get rid of mom's name. I was still Aqua through and through. I sighed and smiled a bit at the memory of mom. I summoned back the water and coated myself in the armor. I made it opaque. Then, I coated that in Dark and Fire. I imagined myself to look like a blazing Houndoom. I hoped that I looked like what I imagined.

Nonetheless, the important thing was to start attacking. I would just attack all of them. I cared not for whose side the pokemon was fighting. I steeled myself for the fight ahead. Then, I ran. I let my anger come up a little as I came upon the battle with Divine Servants fighting each other. One pokemon from each side with one aura or another, black or white, fought with the powers of the other legendaries. One flung Articuno's Ice Beam while another blocked with Groudon's Rock Throw by taking earth from underneath her. The Divine Servant for Articuno had a black aura.

I sighed at the bloody sight. I scanned the battlefield while keeping my Dark and Fire flames at a minimal height. I saw Kangaskhan's shop burned down, which made a tear fall from my eyes. Oh, my eyes! That reminded me that I should hide their color. I decided to just go for black. A large amount of Flying magic, which can be mistaken as wind to some, went flying by my shoulder.

"Hey, who are you?" I heard one pokemon yell out from the crowd. I looked at the Demon who noticed me. That was moronic of him to waste energy only to miss.

The battling stopped as each and every one of them looked up at me. I stood stock still while glancing from one pokemon to the other. My eyes were completely black and empty. Hopefully, I made them seem that way. I could feel my rage start to tingle in my stomach. My body was urging me forward to fight them. By the looks of the battlefield, the majority of the pokemon that I had seen last night were defeated, dead, or injured. Also, I could see the Demons fared no better. Not one of whom I knew was there. At least, I was able to keep them out of this fight.

That was the only solace I could find from this horrible ordeal. I hated what I needed to do at least a little, but then again, all these pokemon through their avarice deserved a good smack into reality. I would make this their worst nightmare... Yeah, that would be my new name: 'Nightmare.' I started to laugh at my own name, and they all seemed to step away from me in a little apprehension, except for the Divine Servants. They were really cocky.

I used the water in my mouth to distort my voice by muffling and distorting the exhalation of wind that causes our voice, so it sounded feminine but unrecognizable. "Well, I'm sorry for that, but my name is Nightmare…. And I'm here to burn you all!"

I used the fire on my body and attacked right down the middle of the battle. I smiled to myself while I took the Dark of my body and attacked an adjacent Plate warrior. He was down in a second. Weak! Individually, they guys were weak. I was just unlucky last night because I had to fight several at the same time. I loved this rush. I wanted to laugh, again, when the Plate's Divine Servant shot his Rock Throw at me. I used the fire on my body slightly as a propulsion source as I side-stepped the attack only to have it heading for Darkrai's Divine Servant. That scream was beautiful from the ones that have caused so much suffering.

I jumped off the ground as another round of pokemon fired their respective attacks. I utilized my fire, again, as an extra boost away from the battlefield. I took a good look at the pokemon only to laugh, again. They had effectively dwindled their own numbers, again. That looked like another two down other than the pokemon I took down myself. Both sides started to come closer together while I jumped back on the roof of my building. Soon, two pokemon grazed arms and found themselves to be enemies.

I laughed under my breath as the duo tried to kill each other, again. That set off a chain of events as everyone realized that the enemy was so close. They shot and killed each other. It was actually more of the Divine Servants that killed their opponents till only a few regular pokemon and the Divine Servants were left. And I did not even have to do anything!

I grimaced this time at the sight of death. It was still sickening and pathetic that these pokemon would resort to such actions. It was deplorable, and yet, I found it enticing to do it myself. It would be so much easier just to use the Ice underneath all this Dark and Fire and pierce them. No! I had to remember what Lilly told me. I was better than them. I would not become an emotionless sociopath bent on killing everyone she believes to be wrong. I was neither Light nor Darkness. I was me and screw everyone that thought otherwise. This needed to change! I needed to change these pokemon, but they would not listen to me.

All the pokemon that were fighting were now panting. The two Divine Servants were gasping for air as their auras faltered. They could not hold their power for much longer. I sighed and stood up. They had completely forgotten about me and focused on the other enemy. I supposed that their stupidity, idiocy, or any other synonym at work was at work. I probably would not have killed them, but the other side definitely would have. I wanted to smile to myself and feel a little pride because I was different from them, but this was not the time. I was surprised that I laughed so much back then when I realized this. I definitely had changed. I thought that I was becoming more monstrous. However, how could I not be affected? After all, corruption came to me just from living in this world and Enjiru.

I stood up and fired an Ice Beam at the center of the group. It radiated outwards to blow them away while some captured the two Divine Servants by their feet. I jumped onto the ground and ran at the Ice. I quickly used the Ice to completely cover the two Divine Servants from head to toe with a few air holes just to keep them alive. They were now nothing but living ice sculptures. I looked at the regular pokemon as they started to back away from me. Pity washed over me as I looked at the pokemon. They only knew fighting and death right now. Then again, I was a bit like them... or maybe not. I sighed but redirected the true source of all this malignance: Enjiru as to spare their lives.

I looked at each pokemon individually until I found one with a whitish aura. I trotted over to him very calmly while trying to keep my anger in check. He was frozen in place while I came closer and closer and closer. I stopped right in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Where is Enjiru?" I asked him in that distorted voice I made. The pokemon looked a little shocked and did not answer at first. "I repeat, where is Enjiru!"

I let my anger slip a bit, which sent him into a shivering mess on the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know. He usually goes to Itlaa around this time to look over the new recruits. Please don't kill me!"

"Where is Itlaa?" I growled to the pokemon while puffing out the flames a little because of my anger.

He shivered a bit, but answered a little later, "I-it's d-due West!"

I walked away from the pokemon only to encase him in Ice. I only let his head go. I turned to the other pokemon and quickly froze them as well while they screamed to let them live. They really did know only death on the battlefield. It was so sad. Had killing really become something so trite? We have power, but do we use it to kill each other for only thinking something different? I could not find an answer, but my gut was telling me what I wanted to hear: no or maybe yes.

Thinking about how they could do this so easily made my anger boil, but I could not let it explode. I sighed and tried to let it dissipate when suddenly I saw the grave that Lilly made for me. I allowed the Dark and Fire to leave my body and the Ice underneath to sublimate. I went over to the dirt and packed it back together. That Aqua was dead with the destruction of her new home. I wanted to cry a bit, but I held it back.

I could not let Lilly think I was gone forever when I was not. That would be lying to a friend. That would be unfair to her, so I decided to write on the dirt:

Dear Lilly,

I'm actually surprised that I'm alive, but please, understand that I don't want anyone else to know. I'm going to change this world and make sure no one has to die like Snare or suffer like you did. So now, I just ask that you protect yourself while I play hero! Please, erase this message when you get it.

Sincerely,

Aqua

I smiled at the note while a lone tear accidentally broke through my emotional wall, but I just let it go as I wiped my eyes. Time to prove that a prophesized demon could be a hero, too! I looked to the sun to see it was still fairly early in the morning. I smiled and peered at it over the burning town. I took a deep breath and ran from the town away from the sun. When I was far enough away, I activated this commonplace magic that allowed for faster travel. A pair of incantation circles formed below me as their dark grey glow illuminated me from below. I saw that I was running faster and judging by the speed. I would reach the patrols of the Sacred Plates in a few hours. For my destination, I would just have to be patient.

* * *

**Eli: Well, that wasn't all that bad. At least, they know to fear me.**

**Me: Yes, yes. Well, they fear 'Nightmare,' and you're a nobody.**

**Jiru: I'm next, right? Then, I shall rain down Divine Judgment upon my enemies! Review to continue the story.**

**Eli: And see me kill this bastard. ;P See ya!  
**

**Me: Also, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 2: Release

**Well, this chapter is done, and I bet no one would see this coming.**

**Eli: No one is amused.**

**Jiru: Hey, at least I get to start saying my thoughts. I wonder if I'll get to do anything cool like destroy Darkrai, or finally, get that damn Liza to stop breathing down my back every ten seconds.**

**Eli: Oh really? I'll make sure to cheer for her every time she's after you. Then, I'll make sure to slit your throat while no one is looking. I'm trying to think of a list of ways to kill you. However, that may be a little easy to do. Plan 2 will definitely be flashier.**

**Me: Anyway, beyond the fact that I made Eli completely f'ed up. Please enjoy chapter, which I am writing at midnight. I miss going to sleep at Ten.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Release

**December 10****th****—11:00**

By all that was holy and dear to Arceus, this meeting was boring. I yawned, which subconsciously made my rings glow brighter. I could tell that this display of inconsideration was irritating to my peers, but for some reason, I have lost all feeling towards these pokemon now. I felt so empty these past years.

"Enjiru," I looked up to the pokemon that had called my name. It was Sean, my Aggron colleague, but he seemed so much colder to me now than before. It was like he suddenly became a different person after I killed that demon Eclipse. "I understand that these are not interesting to you, but concentrate on these damn plans."

I looked back up to the pokemon and simply nodded. I did not feel like giving him a response because he did not deserve it. However, I found it confusing why he did not deserve the response. Sean had been a loyal fighter for all those years, but in these past ten years, he had become shallow, hard, and cruel. He would simply yell at simple pokemon, but Sean always said that he was keeping them in line because even the purest souls could be corrupted. It did not make sense because I had never seen such pokemon as us being corrupted or even tempted. I was still pure even if a demon manipulated me somehow as my friend Vralode had stated. I really did not see how that could happen, but I trusted Vralode's opinion on the matter. After all, he had been the my most trustworthy friend in The Sacred Plates since joining.

The meeting continued as they listed meaningless numbers about our new recruits from our cities of Itlaa, City of Lights, Nactiva, Oileh, Statyzm, Tobu, Dragoon City, and Teltbe. I heard of our attack team on Azeimoc had left a day ago, and they were expected to communicate with command at the City of Lights in a day or two. Next, it was the casualty report and where the most were. It seemed that there was an increasing number near the Oileh and Alanic warfront. They came upon the conclusion that Darkrai was pushing in that front in order to get rid of our advantage in terms of cities occupied.

I sighed as the meeting ended, and I more than happily got out of that room. Ever since killing Eclipse ten years ago, I felt like I was becoming more of an outcast than a hero. Everyone seemed to despise me because of what I did. It did not make any sense. Eclipse was a demon and the most despicable servant of Darkrai. I could imagine what happened to Verstan because that demon messed with his mind. Then, I held my breath at what I had to do because of her actions. It was her fault that it had come to that. I had no choice in the matter. Verstan was too far gone.

I walked through the large building that was our headquarters in Nactiva, the Holy City. I stopped at a window and decided to peer out at the buildings. Grassland completely surrounded us, which meant the enemy could not sneak up on us, but it also meant that we had no protection if the enemy did decide to attack. Nactiva itself was a nice city with tall wooden and metal buildings. Domed roofs were common, and the citizens usually lived fairly close to the center, which made the city landscape slope downward at first then rise at the end. It had a calm atmosphere and pure beings living in its confines. Everyone helped everyone else when needed. We kept this city free of sins and because of that it made everyone happy. They don't know war or suffering. We were protectors just as our Commissioner said.

… I would be lying if I did not state that my gut was thinking otherwise. Deep down, I felt a little like there was more to purging these sins to actually protecting these pokemon. I guessed that I was just anxious about this entire situation. Without Eclipse, now, I feel like my life had no meaning because I was born in order to fight the demon. My destiny was to fight her at the end, but what end was there when we had the advantage? I felt confused.

I walked away from the window and felt a pang of hunger. After all, I had yet eaten breakfast. Despite being the Moon pokemon, I still liked the sunrise. However, I always did prefer dusk over the dawn because at dawn one would expect the dark to come while at dusk it was the light of day that would come. There was always hope in dusk.

I came upon the door to the dining hall and put on a smile as I entered. To be expected, Liza was on the other side waiting for me. She put on a nice smile, but it was only a façade. I could see it in her eyes that she was angry. It was probably about the fact that I finally broke up with the girl. I did not know what changed in her. I remember seeing her as the kindest pokemon in the world, but something changed in her. She became greedy and consumed with mating with me. She kept telling me to become her mate, but she only thought of the sex. I could not love this pokemon.

I finally broke up with her when her temper finally blew at me. At that time, I had no qualm with ending the relationship. Before, I worried about hurting her feelings. I looked at her eyes one more time and gave a salutation to the Jolteon. I quickly got to the kitchen and asked for some food. I did not get much more than usual: a bowl of berries, some fish, and bread. I carried the platter in my teeth and sat to a table off to the side.

No one was occupying it, which was a good thing. The looks that I saw out of the corner of my eye were disconcerting. Everyone looked at me wearily like I would turn on them if they so much as looked away for one second. I shook the feeling away while sitting calmly on the seat. I took a Cheri Berry from the bowl and ate it promptly while Liza came up to the table and sat on the other side. I found this a strange change from the usual, uncomfortable advancements I typically received.

Oh well, I would not complain. Liza was probably still fuming over the break-up, but what happened just happened. She simply needed to get used to rejection. That was another displeasing quality about her that seemed to change. Liza took denial very poorly. I wondered what she would do because of it. However, it did not matter anymore. That empty feeling magnified when she was around that I thought that nothing could possibly be worse than that.

"Well, Jiru," I despised her calling me that. I only reserved that for Vralode and sadly my family. I missed them, but it had been more than eleven years. I had to accept that they were gone. At least, I avenged their murders. "I need to know. Are we officially done?"

I already freaking told her that. "Yes, we are." I told her apathetically. Dear Arceus, she was annoying. "We are through as a couple. Now please, I would like to eat in peace."

"Oh dear," Liza said in a too playful voice. She had something left in her arsenal of tricks, and I felt a little fear grip my stomach, but I let it slide as I just allowed her the semblance of my attention at her obviously upcoming threat. "Then, I guess I'll just have to have daddy deport you to the front lines."

Was that all? "Okay, that sounds good. I didn't like staying in those stuffy meetings anyway." I told her as I continued my meal. She tried something else, but I soon just tuned her out. Her complaining was useless. I would never take her back as long as I live. I finished the fish last. I found that fish had become my favorite meat since that river where I camped out searching for the demon that killed my parents…. I did not know why that was important, but I felt that that specific point was very important.

I took the platter and gave it back to the kitchen while avoiding all of the judging eyes. I walked away from the kitchen in order to clear my mind, and thankfully, Liza did not follow. I figured that I would not actually find anything new if I constantly saw the unjustly disapproving eyes, so I found the nearest window and jumped through it. I summoned my wings and flew away from the city. I did not think that I was such an amazing sight for the pokemon below because I have done this often. I hated being cooped up in that stuffy building, and I was doing it more because the Commissioner did not want me to go out for fear of something. I could tell by the reasons and lack thereof for my denial to fight.

I hoped that Liza would ask her father to change the Commissioner's mind. I needed to fight, or better yet, it was a requirement for me to fight. I was born to fight Darkrai's forces after all. The constant talking and supporting from the sidelines like I usually did with the new recruits back at Itlaa were boring, annoying, and uncomfortable. I was itching to fight.

I landed away from Nactiva near the lake that was behind the Holy City. I sighed as I collapsed a little unsettled today. My stomach started to churn like the feeling I would usually get when there was going to be an attack behind me. It was stronger and more unprovoked today. I put my paw in the water in order to calm myself and just wanted to blank my mind.

"Hey, Enjiru, what's going on?" I looked surprised to see a kind Goldeen child. He was probably ten or something like that. He was my friend, and someone who had never made me feel like I was becoming a monster. "You look so sad."

"Well, Yume," I looked at the pure child. I envied the boy because of that pure and innocent heart. "I may not be coming back for a long time, but I feel like something bad will happen because of it."

Yume whined like the kid he was, but I found it rather humorous. "Aw, I wanted to be friends longer."

"Aw, don't say that." I told the child with a smile as patted him on the head with my paw. "We may be far away, but we are still friends. If we are friends now, we always will be. You just have to remember me."

Yume looked at me with such wonderfully bright eyes that I smiled. "Oh, really? I will! I will! Oh, also about that feeling, are you sure that you are feeling something bad?"

I looked at the kid and questioned the change of subject a little before shaking my head and answering, "Well, I would think that the sinking feeling in my stomach would mean something bad would happen."

He just looked at me funny and retorted, "Well, it could also mean you're anxious about something, right?"

Anxious? What would there to be anxious about? I have killed demons since I was eight. I really could not see how I would be anxious getting back into the field. Rusty? Yeah, but I would get that out really quick. I would have to. However, I found that the feeling was seemingly more like anxiety. I wondered if I would meet another pokemon that would be as strong as Eclipse was supposed to be. As I remembered, her shield was very strong. In fact, I would have believed it to be impenetrable if she concentrated hard enough. I would give her that much.

I shrugged as an answer to the Goldeen to which Yume just groaned about it. I chuckled lightly under my breath at his childish gesture. Such an immature act would have been seen as ill placed, but I found it a refreshing change from all the death and destruction that had to come from this war. It also reminded me of what my job was. I had to protect the innocent from the demons and make sure that pokemon like Yume could have those fits of frivolity that at times I envied.

"I would say that leaving might be a better option than staying here." Yume looked at the city with a bit of fear cringing at his features. "There seems to be such negative energy coming from your home. I almost feel sadness, pity, and anger coming directly from every pokemon in there."

I smiled and thought about my job, again. "You know. It is actually my job to make sure that these pokemon feel safe. I guess I'm not doing such a good job."

Yume looked at me with admiration and then worry. I could see it in his eyes. There was that small gleam in his eyes that soon darkened as other thoughts intruded. "I'm glad that you're one of the pokemon that fight, but please, don't let those other pokemon change you. Not every pokemon has to be bad. Didn't you say that no pokemon is born bad?"

"Yes, I did." I looked at the road that led away from Nactiva. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind. Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to tell you to be careful while I was away. Keep yourself safe and remember to always have faith." After all, it was pokemon like him that gave me strength to fight. So many pokemon view us as monsters, but I wanted to fight for the greater good. I had to! "I better go see my other friends. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to them."

Yume smiled and nodded as if saying 'of course.' "Please, Enjiru, be careful. I've seen so many pokemon leave and never come back from that city."

I laughed at him and immediately retorted, "Well, then I'll beat every bad guy and come back no matter what." I smiled confidently and stood tall that made that previous gleam of admiration return to his eyes. It fitted so much better upon the face of a pokemon than those too common frowns.

I summoned my wings and took off while we waved to each other. I was fighting for those kids and to make sure that other pokemon can smile. I had to fight for that reason, or else, would I not become like those bastards that enlist just for the spoils of war. I returned to my 'home' that was The Sacred Plates headquarters. I avoided the occasional stare and searched for Vralode, my old and loyal friend.

I searched for several minutes before heading down to the lower levels where I should have actually looked first. Vralode was one of those pokemon that hated power. He said that he had too much power in the past and abused it. That was all the information that he gave me, and I had gotten that after being friends with him for five years. Furthermore, he said that as a warning with my progress as The Sacred Plates' Savior. I respected him, and thus, I listened. I have never loved these powers, but I used it only to help The Sacred Plates for the safety of others.

Vralode enjoyed the common pokemon's life more so than that of a Divine Servant's because of its simplicity. As much as I thought of the joys of being a powerful pokemon with the backing of a Legendary, I could find more validity in Vralode's argument. Normality gave so many friends while like me having a title could ostracize one. I have more acquaintances than I can count but only three good friends…. Wait, three?

I paused in my thoughts and my walking down the stairs. I stepped off to the side and tried to gather my thoughts. Why would I think of three? It confused me and scared me a little. Was I slowly losing my mind to some outside force? I did a quick scan of any Psychic residue from my immediate area, but it seemed that I was safe. That only left me confused. I tried to count my friends. There was obviously Vralode and Yume, but why would I think there was a third? It could not be Sean or Liza. They were an acquaintance and stalker respectively. None of the generals were my friends. I could not think of a third. Maybe, I was just thinking of the wrong number.

I shrugged and continued down the steps to find my friend. It was as I predicted. Vralode was sitting on a bench, chatting with another pokemon, and laughing. I saw several pokemon turn to me and started to whisper. I could only guess about what they would be talking. I surmised that it was a little surprise about my sudden entrance on this level. Headquarters was structures, so that the common soldiers were at the first few levels while the rookie Divine Servants had the next two levels. It decreased in numbers of Divine Servants, so the advanced ones take the next level. Then, there comes the teaching Divine Servants. They stay closest to the other pokemon while the Generals, Priests, and the Commissioner took the uppermost level. I was usually up there as well. It was rare for me to be down here, but most of the times, I was searching for Vralode.

The Houndoom found his chatting partner to be staring at something. He saw me and figured what was so important. The pokemon promptly left while I came up to Vralode, and the chattering soon became quieter as I sat at the bench next to him. I looked at the crowd while they glared at me. However, I would not attack no matter how angry they were. It was not in my right to judge these pokemon. I would only fight those that have completely deserted Arceus and joined Darkrai.

"Well, Jiru," Vralode spoke up, which got me back to concentrating on him. "What brings you all the way down here?"

I looked back up at the ceiling. "I'm probably going to leave soon." I answered really quickly. I returned to gauge Vralode's expression. It was flat at first, but I was able to catch that slight pull of his jaw. Vralode was displeased about it or maybe it worried him. I sighed and shook my head. "Liza said that she would send me out to fight if I don't continue to date her. It is the perfect choice for me."

"You know that she probably won't let you fight since she knows that." Vralode was obviously skeptical about the transfer, but then again, I would make it happen no matter what. "Oh well, I expected you to go sooner or later. Just don't get yourself killed."

I wanted to laugh, but the fact that the demon Eclipse was dead dampened my mood. I lacked a purpose because the prophecy had no effect. For some reason, it made me feel so lonely. It also made the prospect of death so much more… enticing in a sense. A void that lacked suffering seemed perfect at this point. I needed to fill it somehow. Fighting seemed to persuade me to go on further… and to look for something. I could not tell what that feeling was, but it told me that something was out there that I needed to find.

"You know I won't be cut down that easily." I quipped back to my friend. "Anyway, I might as well see if I can actually convince them to send me on that raid to Fuoco."

Vralode burst out laughing at this and seemed to expect something from me. "What? You didn't know?" I gave him that same blank stare. That was the subject of today's meeting. That stare soon became a sheepish smile as Vralode face-pawed. He probably knew that it was supposed to be important. "I'm one of the leading generals for the upcoming attack."

"Oh, that makes this a whole lot easier." I sighed as my tongue slipped as my thoughts became words. "It would make those annoying bastards actually send me out on the field instead of cooped up in this damn cell of a city." I paused to think over what I said as I got some stares from pokemon. Some seemed a little put-off by my statement while others wanted to laugh. It was not that important. I had made my opinion painfully obvious to my superiors. "They obviously don't trust me for some reason, but having you nearby will at least give them some of their unnecessary solace."

Vralode shook his head when I made my clumsy outburst, but otherwise, we fell into some quick friendly chats that provided more comfort for myself rather than the pokemon that still could not stop their floating—and sometimes disapproving—eyes. We ended some time later when I realized that I told him that I wanted to get out there as soon as possible, which thanks to a stubborn chain of command would take a few days. That should give me plenty of time to pack any essentials and personal items into my backpack. Well, I was thinking too far ahead. I had to focus on the then and now.

I made my way to the stairs and climbed. It felt tedious and remedial because in the back of my mind I knew that I could easily fly through the whole building; however, the last time I did that, everyone was scared because my wings happen to be my main weapon, either that or Dark Pulse. I freaking loved that move! It had amazing destructive power and allowed plenty of mid- to far-ranged battle while my wings provided plenty of defense and close combat. I supposed that Psychic was good, too, but Dark moves have been a lot more effective than Psychic as Dark was effective against everything and the only problem came with Fighting types. At those times, I was thankful for Psychic.

"Oh Arceus," I mumbled to myself. "I really need to stop this. Why in the world is everything so crazy now?"

I had made that an external outburst when my mind started to wonder into more political ideas. Eclipse was now dead, and I was given a title for the most part. 'The Savior' became nothing more than mockery of what I thought I was supposed to be. The Savior destined to end war and tragedy with the blessing of Arceus himself, but here I was in Nactiva taking useless boredom while blood was spilt out there. My 'superiors' obviously did not know anything. Then, to add salt to a large wound, I seemed to have such a hollow feeling that I tried to fill so heavily with useless oddities. The only thing that seemed to numb it was fighting during training. The adrenaline seemed familiar and comforting.

I assumed that I desired to see some demon, again. However, the feeling was stronger when I had to train to protect an innocent. It was even stronger when the pokemon was a doll of an Eevee. I assumed that it was familiarity with the species. Nonetheless, the feeling was there, and it was difficult to deny. I had done so to mostly everyone, except for Yume. He seemed to think that I was feeling something for someone, but there were no Eevees in our organization currently or in my life for whom I could have feelings. My brain ached while strolling through the halls.

It was rather embarrassing, but I was so engrossed in thought that I bashed my head into the door to Liza's father's office. It was an ordinary door as most of the priests said that they believed in frugality as the most important lesson to pokemon. That was something with which I could agree. With the obsession of material objects, one lost sight of those that mean so much more. My personal possessions were the photo of me with my family, which I kept in this little purse that would strap around a pokemon's foreleg, or arm if bipedal… I could not remember why it was important. However, it seemed to radiate with this heavenly mix of Pecha berries with a little Figy in there. I tried that mix in a poffin after I smelled that purse, and I loved it.

I wanted to say that it smelled so very nice, but I bit my tongue. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a gruff but gentle 'enter.'

I pulled the handle down and entered slowly to see the old Manetric look up from some documents. He sighed as I pushed the door close. "Mr. Strike," I tried make sure that he would focus on me. Furthermore, he was still my superior. "I wish a transfer of assignments."

"I know." He bluntly stated in that low bass voice of his that seemed to echo in the chamber. It held authority, but it never seemed threatening for some reason unlike the Commissioner. "Elizabeth came to me earlier today to tell me about your decision." He looked at me a little bit saddened from the hint of a frown at the corners of his face. "I am disappointed that you left my daughter, but I suppose that controlling a pokemon at your age is simply beating a dead pokemon."

I knew that it would get personal sooner or later in these talks. It always did, but I could always see that he was simply protecting his daughter. He would defend her and give her the best he could. He was a single parent. I guessed that Liza was Strike's best memory of his mate. For that, I respected him enough to deal with him rather than Sean, and his large, pompous, 'I am an Aggron, Fear me!' act that he often put on. Strike tried to be nice to Verstan and me even when Verstan defended Eclipse during the trail and afterwards. I still did not understand why that Tyranitar did that. It seemed a little extreme as Verstan had been a loyal member decades before me, and even more extreme was his punishment.

"I'm sorry, but I tried." I apologized to sway him to my side. I felt a little desperation hint at my stomach, but I dared not to show it. "Liza and me could not connect that well. I know that you want a strong pokemon there to protect her and love her, but there will be another. Love cannot be forced after all, right?"

He swallowed a little too heavily when I said that. "Yes, I suppose you are right." He sighed and put up his paws in mock defeat. "I yield young warrior. I will make the change as soon as possible."

"Wait, what!" I burst out my surprise. I did not even have to say anything to get him to transfer me. "Did I say something that changed his mind so easily? What was it?"

"Enjiru," Strike called me, as I looked him in the eyes. "You're talking out loud, again."

I covered my mouth a little in embarrassment, but it seemed to actually make him laugh. "Don't worry about that, though. It was about love. Every pokemon has the right to search for love, and I believe that this is the best chance for you to do just that. Also, I owe you for all the years that I have taken away because of that simple fact. It's been something like ten, hasn't it?"

He mumbled that last sentence, but I assumed that it was simply the sort of 'going into deep thought' sort of trailing off. I gave him a few minutes to think his thoughts over, which included a lot of biting of his bottom lip, snorts, and sighs. He finally put his head down to his papers and nodded to himself.

"I'll set up the transfer right now." Strike concluded to me. I smiled at him with the biggest eyes I could muster, begging for this not to be a dream for some sort of confirmation. He only gave me that half-lidded sarcastic stare that basically said 'what are you doing?' "That is very unbecoming of a warrior."

"I just trying to make sure that this is real." I stated trying to be friendly. Strike was being so very nice today that I could not help but consider him a dear friend. "It is rare that something like this runs so smoothly."

"Anyway," Strike was not amused. He rolled his eyes and pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen and started to write the document. He finished quickly and placed the pen down. "There, I'll have the order filed and completed within the next couple days. Better get packing."

I smiled and ran out the door with a vigor that sent my heart reeling and my spirit skipping. It was a big victory to me. I had just escaped political bullshit, at least for the most part. I would fill that void with the blood of my enemies and defend the innocent from this scourge that was Darkrai. I practically flew down the stars without actually flying and zoomed into my apartment in the headquarters. I got my backpack and stuff it with all the TM's that I had stored in my random places and stuffed the purse with my family's photo in the front pouch.

I was done in only an hour, but I had plenty of energy to burn. In order to alleviate this problem, I decided to take one last look around town. It was mid-afternoon with a little leaning towards the later half judging by the sun and the fact that the clock had just rang three times in a row several minutes ago. I happily ignored any stray eyes and made my way out of building with a deep breath of the city air. I would miss it a little, but it was nothing compared to the crisp air that flowed in those beautiful forest and pristine mountains.

I took a quick stroll through the city's parks and bustling streets. I came to the furthest park from Headquarters and found a nice patch of grass that was not being used and started to sunbathe. It felt so good to be black in the winter. I soaked up so much warmth so quickly with my long fur keeping me perfectly insulated in this nippy weather. I put my head over my paws to feign sleep while I enjoyed the sun, but in the back of my mind, I felt this unnecessary prodding like that of a Psychic attack, but it was too weak to be one.

I pushed it back with a quick psychic pulse. I heard a yelp from behind me that pulled me up and at attention for anything. I heard a rustling from some bushes to my right, so I pounced across the vegetation and found an Eevee who dropped his bag of items, which seemed to include produce, healing items, and TM's. The Eevee looked distressed very much by my sudden action and proximity.

He was average height with a nice fur coat that seemed to glow a bit in the sun. I assumed that it was mainly because I had my eyes close, and I was getting used to seeing the sun, again. His fur was the same color as every other Eevee, but his eyes were the most interesting quality. They held a very small hint of green in those brown eyes. Also, even though it seemed strange, he carried a small flower behind his right ear.

I looked the Eevee over real quick, and he seemed to be a little jumpy. He tried to run away, but I quickly got around him and beat him to his exit. He grumbled and sat down. He looked me over at the same time with surprisingly smart and calculating eyes that seemed to be assessing every move. Or I could have just been overanalyzing, and he was just very fidgety about me coming out of nowhere.

"Is there a reason you were spying on me?" I asked the pokemon bluntly. He seemed to be nothing more than twelve or possibly thirteen. He kept silent while looking over to his basket of good. His ears popped up suddenly and he started to think, again. It was like he was planning his answer in advance…. Actually, I could see that. "Take as long as you need to answer."

He gave a quick chiding look at me, which I met with confusion and a little disdain. However, I kept that mainly to myself. He took a deep breath and finally answered after another minute. "My name is Sora, and I was getting supplies for my brother, Psy, and me. We went through Nazareth, but I suspected that we could get some details about upcoming fights from the citizens around here. Seeing you was coincidental but useful as well. We just want to know if there are any upcoming battles that we should avoid."

"Oh, is that all you need?" I smiled to the pokemon, but my gut was telling me to be weary. I tried to do a little mind digging, but there was a very flexible barrier set-up. I either guessed that this Eevee was not saying everything or his brother, Psy, was a great Psychic pokemon. "Why don't we walk to Nazareth together, and I can tell both your brother and you at the same time?"

"No!" He answered very quickly. "No, you don't have to do that…. Our mother who was an Umbreon was very abusive to us. She died when I was fairly young, so I remember little, but Psy has not been very forgiving to Umbreons."

He had that fake smile. He was lying, but then again, he could just be trying to get away from me because I attacked him without warning. The first part seemed truthful though. Maybe, it was just that his past was too personal…. That was something I could respect, but it was more practical and helped me waste the day if I walked with Sora to where he was supposed to meet his brother.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get away from here, please?" I begged to the Eevee, which sent him for a surprised loop. He became serious very quickly and started to reassess his previous thoughts. Sora sighed and nodded.

He motioned for me to follow as we walked to the gate and out with a simple motion of my paw for the guards to let us pass. They probably did not like me all that much, but I was still higher than them. They had to listen to me or face the penalty of insubordination. The two of us made our way to Nazareth, which was only a couple of kilometers away from Nactiva. The town was made because of certain groups of pokemon believing that Arceus desired us to live in the wild instead of in cities, but that practice had long been forgotten. It now served as a town where pokemon could stay while remaining outside the belittling view of The Sacred Plates Headquarters.

It only took about forty minutes at most to arrive at the bustling town of pokemon that were probably taking a little bit of sanctuary in a relatively peaceful area of the continent. Sora soon ran off to my right, which was fairly crowded. I suspected that he wanted to get away from me, but I would not be that easily lost. Once the pokemon saw me, they immediately parted ways for me to get through. They had those forced smiles that seemed to be too common around me. Because of that, I found Sora, again, very quickly.

He was surprised and a little annoyed, but he seemed to figure that there was nothing he could do. With a quick flick of his tail and flattened ears, I followed the thinking pokemon to a bar. In front of the pub, there was an Espeon with a bluish red jewel instead of the regular red colored at the center of his forehead. The Espeon had a scar as well across his face from the left side of his forehead to his right cheek. The Psychic pokemon was average for every other characteristic with his solid purple eyes and light purple fur. He seemed a bit more toned than muscular, but that did not mean that he probably could not hold himself in a fight. He also seemed to be around my age.

"Hey, Psy." Sora yelled to the Espeon who looked back and forth a little until his brother came up beside him. Then, Psy quickly saw me. His expression quickly became aggressive to the point of homicidal. I definitely did not expect this sort of reaction. "Come on, Psy, your little brother, Sora, says that we should listen to him. He's willing to tell us the places we should avoid during our journey."

Psy looked to Sora and gave a scoff at that, but he conceded and just proceeded to glare at me with the same level of hate that was expressed earlier. I still felt a little uncomfortable, but then again, I was warned of such a thing. I shrugged it off, and proceeded to explain that they should avoid the direct road to The City of Lights. Instead, they should head to Itlaa instead as to avoid the upcoming attacks near Fuoco. They listened very well and left when they acquired their information. However, Psy did let some nasty comments slip, which I followed with more equally as abusive thoughts that I had not realized that I said until after I was done. Sometimes, I thought that it was a curse to follow the blessing that was my powers.

The two brothers left without much of a goodbye, which I figured was just a nicer goodbye that they could manage. If an Umbreon really messed that Espeon that much, then getting off with just a walk away was probably lucky. I shrugged and went back walking to Nactiva. Now, I just had to wait for the next couple days till the battle at Fuoco.

* * *

**Jiru: Finally, my side is said. :'D**

**Eli: Now, you won't get anymore of it! *Brings out a giant robot***

**Me: How the hell did you get that?**

**Jiru: Save me! Save MEEEEEEE!**

**Me: *sigh* Anyway, Thanks for reading and dealing with my messed up mind. Please review and as always, have a nice day. Oh and Sora (Or as his real name is Ace) is an OC graciously given by EeveeInHeat. I suppose I could use more or think them up myself. They would be more of a cameo than real player's from now on. Now, I only want pokemon from Gen I-IV as I prefer to leave it as such. Adding the additional Legendaries of Gen V would be a pain in the Ass and probably Gen VI as well. Too many of those suckers. Anyway, as I said earlier, hope you enjoyed it.  
**


End file.
